


T'hy'la

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: "Fanfiction" Challenge, Challenge Response, Embarrassed McGee, Gen, Gibbs is BAMF, M/M, Mentions of K/S, Mentions of Sex, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems Gibbs knows just how to handle things when he finds out an interesting little tidbit about one of his Agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfiction Challenge on the NFA. Enjoy!

Tim gave a happy little sigh while reading over the newest fic he’d stumbled across. Granted, it was a sappy little piece of oddity, but he really couldn’t help but enjoy it.  
  
The basic plot was the new version of the Star Trek characters, Kirk and Spock, were finally getting some much needed R and R on the new Vulcan Homeworld, and camping out in the desert. After a short but very sweet round of love-making, because they were bondmates and lovers in this particular story, Kirk had been looking at the moons on the colony world, getting around to questioning Spock about Old Vulcan and whether or not it had a moon. The resulting tale was both fantastic and completely within character. The author had really spun a pretty decent, though cheesy, story. At least, that was his opinion. But his favorite bits were the closeness of the characters. Granted the sex scenes were hot, very hot. However, it was the obvious, soul-deep love, adoration and devotion that kept Tim’s interest.  
  
“So what’s a te-high-lay?”   
  
The murmured question at his ear and the badly mangle Vulcan word didn’t really penetrate the happy little bubble he was in, but he answered it out of habit. Because he always answered that voice. “T’hy’la,” he answered, giving the correct pronunciation automatically, “and it’s loose translation is ‘soul mate’.” Then it dawned on him who was asking, and he blushed so hard that he was afraid there wasn’t any blood left anywhere in his body except his face. Gathering his courage, he swiveled around to face Gibbs, who was leaning over and reading off the computer screen, trying to appear as though he wasn’t just caught by his boss reading erotica at work. “Hey Boss, I thought you went home already?”  
  
That was a pretty innocuous question and Tim figured it would divert Gibbs’ attention away from what he’d caught Tim doing. It wasn’t like he was jacking off at his desk or anything. Didn’t mean he wanted Gibbs to know anything about what he was reading because it was none of his boss’ damn business. By the look in the sharp blue eyes gave him a sinking feeling in his gut that the older Agent wasn’t about to be sidetracked.  
  
“Forgot some paperwork. Better question is what are you still doing here on a Friday night?” Gibbs asked the question softly and it didn’t seem like he was angry, but there was an odd edge to the tone that put McGee instantly on his figurative toes. For the most part, Gibbs tried to seem non-threatening, standing up straight but only stepping back out of Tim’s space by barely an inch and crossing his arms across his chest to give the impression of impatience.  
  
“I was just catching up on some of our case files and decided to take a break. Quiet Friday night, so I was hoping to get a lot done without everyone here to interrupt me.” The red-hot blush spread further across his face, migrating to his ears and down his throat, which Tim didn’t expect to be possible. “I was taking a short break before I started on the next file.”  
  
Piercing stare aside, Gibbs’ stern mouth quirked up a little at the corners. “So you started reading porn about a couple of TV characters from the Sixties to relax?”  
  
Tim burst into a chuckle, embarrassment easing some. For all that Gibbs was the furthest thing from a nerd, he certainly had a better understanding of being a nerd than he let on. Maybe he was starting to rub off on the man. “Well, I wouldn’t call it porn, but yeah, sometimes it’s nice to read stories that aren’t the mainstream. And Star Trek started the movement of fan fiction, as well as being a favorite show of mine.” He flashed a boyish smile at his boss. “Besides, it’s not the old actors, they made a reboot of the characters and that’s what I’m reading.”  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Gibbs pivoted a slightly, just enough to lean against McGee’s desk, grin growing despite himself. “New characters? What’s wrong with the old ones?”  
  
“Nothing!” Tim reddened right back up, embarrassed again with how fast the word tumbled out of his mouth. “Nothing’s wrong with the old characters. It’s just this particular story is with the new versions. I like both sets of characters equally.”  
  
Grin morphing into an absolutely wolfish smile, he really couldn’t help asking, “So, care to tell why you’re reading stories about them screwing each other?”  
  
And Tim’s face paled so fast that Gibbs was sure his Agent was going to faint from the blood loss. The stammering didn’t alleviate the concern, even though Tim did try to answer him. “W-Well… uh, it’s just someth-thing I enjoy reading?”  
  
Uncrossing his arms and planting them on the desk behind him, he leaned back, doing his best to seem approachable and non-threatening when he asked the questions that instantly came to mind. He really didn’t want Tim to think that Gibbs would be at all disapproving, especially when he wasn’t. “Only three reasons why a man would read homo-erotica of any sort McGee. He appreciates the romance without the gender and power dynamics that standard hetero romance has, he has fantasies what about being with a man could be like though he would never actually enter into a same-sex relationship, or he is not the heterosexual that everyone assumes and likes to read fiction that more closely aligns with his actual sexual orientation, whether bisexual or homosexual. That’s just for a cis-gendered person, because you‘ve given no indication of a non-gendered or trans-gendered identity that I know of. So I would like to know which it is, if you’re comfortable telling me?”  
  
It took a few minutes, Tim staring at his boss, mind flashing through their shared history on the job and off, searching for any reason why he couldn’t implicitly trust Gibbs. He came up empty and decided that Gibbs wouldn’t abuse the information. He was too good a person to do that to one of his team. “The first and the third.” Even still, he dropped his eyes, waiting for the fallout.  
  
“I see.” Gibbs reached out, gently squeezing Tim’s shoulder and ducking down enough to catch the eerily bright green eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with that. And you’re not the only one here that reads it.”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yep.” Gibbs shot Tim a conspiratorial look and leaned just a little closer. “I have it on good authority that Vance writes fan fiction for Ghostbusters.”  
  
Caught off guard once more, Tim burst out laughing. “Are you serious? He’s one of maybe ten writers for that fandom, if that’s the case.”  
  
“That’s what I overheard. And he’s not the only one. It’s pretty much all over the office.” He pulled back to prop against Tim’s desk again, pleased that he put his Agent at ease so quickly. “Now, you really didn’t answer my question. What exactly is a ta-high-la?” As the young man’s face again blushed hard, he found his curiosity once again riding him mercilessly.  
  
“T’hy’la,” and the word really flowed effortlessly off the tongue when pronounced right, “is an old High Vulcan word. It’s literal translation is friend, brother, lover. Most in the fandom take it to be the Vulcan equivalent of soul mates. It’s pretty serious thing for fans of Spock and Kirk. But there are other fans that say that only the first two words apply to them. It’s a pretty complicated mess.”  
  
“Sounds like it.” He chuckled and ruffled Tim’s hair. “You’re going to have to explain it to me over steaks. I’m kind of fascinated by any sort of business involving soul mates. How about Saturday?”  
  
“You got it Boss.”  
  
~~~  
  
End


End file.
